Current meeting devices that are used in electronic aided meetings, such as videoconferencing for example, require significant set-up, preparation, and specific input from a user in order to appropriately instruct videoconferencing software programs executed thereon to initiate a specific meeting for the user. For example, current meeting devices require a user to manipulate elements on a screen of the device, or otherwise enter specific input into a graphical user interface of the videoconferencing program to select and start a specific meeting. However, this can be complicated, inconvenient, and potentially delay commencement of the meeting.